


The Starting Ember to a Roaring Flame

by jewelofocean



Category: The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fire, Fire Powers, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelofocean/pseuds/jewelofocean
Summary: She was the little sister of the two cruelest sisters in their world, and she had a burning love for both. Can this girl grow up under the worst conditions? Fighting others as a Huntsman with a law against love? Or will she fall for the second best Huntsman of all time? No one can surpass her fighting skills for if her eldest sister is the fairest of them all and her other sister is the cold-hearted, she must be the strongest. Ember true to her name emits flame in her sister's hatred for her, now she must learn to suppress her power and hide it from the world. All alone under her sister Freya's cruel gaze.





	1. Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! SO this is also on wattpad! Yup! Yeah, tell me what you think and if I need to up the rating or if I need to put any other warnings or tags!

EMBER'S POV:

Death. A word I had become well acquainted with a word I had embraced for years. Why? Because everything I touch dies, everything I love withers away by my curse. My life, I never realized why my sister and I never got along like my other one and I did, I never realized why she put walls up along her relationship with me. My curse was not the plague no it was worse, my curse eats at everything and anything. My older sister doesn't really care but my oldest sister calls it a gift. One thing I know is that she loves my ' gift ' to get her kingdoms. Speaking of my family I must now meet them and my brother in her newest bedroom.

I walk through the halls splattered with blood and bodies lying on the floor, bleeding and broken, and dead. There was one I walked by, a handsome bloke his ragged breaths broke the eerie silence. His hand reached up and a single word was pushed through his lips, a word that broke my heart and made me wish I had never stopped walking a word that forever made me be ashamed of my Ravenna.

"Mercy."

His hand fell and he took his last breath as my curse killed him. My eyes watered and I pushed them back showing no weakness. By the time I had reached my 11th year I had learned how to not show weakness I learned how to just embrace the death my 'gift' brought.


	2. Fire

I opened the door and I walked in my family was in certain places, my two sisters were playing chess, they hardly acknowledged my presence. I did not talk I did not speak, I did not make any movements. I just lost myself in my thoughts, until I heard about my sister Freya in love and carrying a child.

I gasped and my small eyes went wide. My cold hearted sister in love? Carrying a taken man's child, even with my young age I knew this was wrong, I knew that she had made a mistake. After that night I had stayed in the shadows fearing to get by anybody, Freya had eventually had her child and I feared to get near it I feared to even lay my eyes upon it and my sisters agreed. My eldest often ignored me and doted upon herself. 

One night I woke up to the smell of smoke and I panicked thinking that something in my room had caught fire again. But then I remembered how Freya went to meet her newborn child's father. I ran out of my room and ran to the tower hoping to get there in time, I met up with Freya as we ran for dear life the get to the tower.

Soldiers were running fetching pails of water and running back to the tower. I let Freya walk in first the fire was somewhat gone and the cradle in the center of the room was charred. Freya looked at me and I looked back in amazement that I would hurt my niece. My sister's gaze flicked from me to just behind me I turned my head and I looked at my sister's lover who had singes on his clothes and soot on his face, and in his hand held a torch.

My sister ignored his pleas for how he had to do it. I pondered what that meant, I turned to my eldest and saw her lurking in the corner smiling but turned it into a face of shock and pity when my heartbroken sister turned to her. She had not yet discovered her powers and I think that this broke her powers through the surface. Her skin turned pale and had almost a blue tint to it. Her eyes turned into a glowing blue instead of her sky blue eyes. Ice shot out of her hands and froze him and the fire into a corner as she screamed. Her lover was covered in the cold substance and it crumbled. Like the weight was too much for his body to bear.

That day I found out why we were enemies, it was because her power was ice and ice and fire never bode well together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another chapter up!


	3. Goodbye Ravenna

A few weeks after the incident I heard my sisters arguing and the closer I got the clearer I heard they were arguing about me. Ravenna wanted me to go with Freya so she wouldn't have to deal with me as she conquered yet a new kingdom.

Freya, however, didn't want me with her but reluctantly agreed after what felt like hours of fighting. My sister was even worse towards me and at 13 years old I realized my family hated me, and my power. I left with Freya to conquer the north on the road with her troops, she treated me as a prisoner and I, I let her. Because even though she did not want or love me she was my family and I loved her. She might not be the best person but she's family.

We were at the border of the north kingdom, Freya had sent for me, I went to where my ice clad sister rode atop of a white furry animal. The animal had a large hump on which she sat atop, the snout coming forth like a mix of the stories of a great white bear and a tiger. Her silver outfit clinked as the chain mail rattled. The white crest atop her head looked less of a crown and more of a hairpiece.

She looked down at me and scowled as the heat that naturally radiated off of my body melted the frost filled air she created. Her leader signaled for the troops to move forward on an unsuspecting village she leaned toward me and I shivered at her frosty atmosphere.

" You shall be in the carriages with the children I do not want anyone to know that you are my blood. You will train as the others and you will not use your powers unless I grant you permission. " She said adding hate to her words her accent was thicker than mine and she scowled at me as if I had burned her.

I nodded anyway and I climbed into the prison like carriages they were adding other children from this village too. I apparently wasn't fast enough and was pushed in atop of a boy about a year older than I if not my age. I mumbled an apology and I glared at the commander, I tried to hold my fire and not burn everything down. I was practically atop of the boy I had fallen on for lack of room.

I wasn't afraid, I was happy no one would know that Freya was my sister they would then judge me on who my sisters were not me. I looked at the back well the front of the carriage since I was at the end and saw a girl with hair the color of my flame and green eyes. The boy I was sitting by had mousy brown hair and blue eyes, us three were the only ones unafraid and tearless. I feel we would get well acquainted.

We were pushed to the castle in between the mountains where the roof was blown off and an ice tower now loomed over the now frozen and eerie tundra. I felt the lands die, but for once I was proud I was proud because I didn't kill it. I was not the cause of all this death and sad destruction, but I know the person who did and yet again I felt ashamed to be called Freya's and Ravenna's sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one, and another one! Hey, yall! How are you guys, yes I know this is kinda cringy working on editing and those will be there one I upload every chapter.


	4. Training

We were removed from the carriage and now in the open frozen air I felt more in control, the icy atmosphere because there was more to stop the destruction, I had never had proper training like Ravenna or what she did for Freya. So I did not know the extent of my powers nor the ability to control them, at times I feel in control then I will burn houses and stables to the ground.

So I always have to be consensus and keep my emotions in control. A little perk of being able to wield fire I cannot get burned. So that can be handy when Ravenna wants me to walk through the flame filled gates. We were now in the center of the ice pillar and I watched as my sister already at home in a new gown and a throne, she walked toward us the chain mail clinked against the ice in a way that made my teeth grind.

She gave a speech about how we will be her Huntsman and how we will learn to fight and how she is our family now. She noticed a little dark skinned boy crying,

" Who do you miss your mother?"

He meekly nodded and she grabbed his face and you heard crackling across the echo filled room.

" Your mother is gone and I am your family do you hear me?"

He nodded again and she let go of his face and there were white handprints crystallized in his face. I looked at him and I noticed the work of frostbite. If I could get to him fast enough it might not leave a scar. I tried to move over to him but I felt a hand grab and pull me back, I saw it was the boy I had ridden with earlier.

I then realized my mistake I would show my powers and I will have to face the wrath of Freya. I stepped back and slightly nodded to the boy, who did the same. We were herded out of the room and wooden sticks and blunt swords were thrust into our hands with small daggers. I grabbed a belt of blunted knives and got to work.

Days later I was beaten and bruised and battered, I have kept my fire in control. To the best of my ability, but I have not used it in a while and I can feel the fire burning within me, and I need to release it. My hands which were calloused and bloodied held a throwing knife, I was the best tied with Eric and Sara. We and been competing who was the best and it was good fun.

I was walking through the courtyard that was filled with snow and dummies and discarded weapons. I had on a few flimsy rags on that were my undergarments my top barely covered my growing chest, and a small cut pair of breeches. Yet I still felt like my body was burning as hot as the fire I created, I had to wear many clothes and cloaks to cover up my secret. No one knows yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whatcha think?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo? Here's a starter tell me what you think, please!!!! I'm kinda desperate.


End file.
